That Girl: Sonic's Birthday: A Sonamy Fanfic
by sonxamy
Summary: It's Sonic's 22nd Birthday and Amy has planned a surprise party for him, however this birthday has brought back some bad memories from the past. / I wouldn't exactly say this is fluff, but I guess the ending is kinda cute. Enjoy :) R&R! K for swearing


**It's Sonic's 22****nd**** birthday today, so I thought that I'd write a one-shot story (probably Sonamy based :P) Hope you enjoy!**

**I was watching The Big Bang Theory while I was trying to think of story ideas and coincidently the episode was the one where it was Leonard's birthday (The Peanut Reaction), so this fanfic **_**might **_**be partly based on that.**

**Disclaimer: All characters respectively belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team.**

"**That Girl"**

"**Sonic's Birthday"**

"**A Sonamy Fan Fiction"**

"Hurry up, he's coming!" said Tails as he ran in through the double doors. Everybody got into their hiding places, ready to jump out and shout 'surprise.' The doors once again opened to reveal a flustered looking hedgehog, "Shadow?!" squealed an annoyed Amy, "You're late!" she tutted giving him a death stare.

"Umph," muttered Shadow, almost apologetically, "Sonic's not coming," he managed between breaths,

"What?!" Amy shrieked, "What did you do to him?!" she shouted, as she pulled out her piko-piko hammer from behind her back. Shadow sweat dropped and began the back away,

"Ah, Amy," said Tails, as he grabbed her from behind, "Calm down. I'm sure it's not Shadow's fault!"

Shadow grunted in agreement, "No, it's not!" he snapped at Amy, "He said that he had better things to do,"

"What exactly did you tell him?" asked Amy,

"I just asked if he wanted to come to the city hall 'cos I heard there was some stuff going on."

Amy lowered her hammer and sighed, "He never does-"she stopped, as she realised she was talking aloud, "Never mind," she shook her head.

"Uh, Amy, there was something else," he noticed everyone listening to what he was about to say, "Hm, maybe we should go somewhere more private." He hesitated before leading her to the back room.

"Why are we in here?" Amy hissed at Shadow and ended up spitting at him. Shadow wiped the spit from under his eye before shooting Amy a serious look, "He said something else," Shadow said carefully, "He said that if you were going he... Oh God, I can't believe I have to tell you this-"

"Spit it out Shadow!" Amy interrupted,

"...He said that if you were going he would rather stick pins in his eyes, as it would be a lot less painful then one of your stupid hugs..."

Amy couldn't believe what she just heard, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She just sat there looking like a goldfish. Much to Amy's surprise Shadow opened his arms to embrace her in a hug and try to comfort her, but instead of accepting the offer she pushed him away and stormed out of the room. She held her hand over her face to make sure none of her friends would see the tears making their way down her peach coloured cheeks, as she made her way out of the double doors into the rain, leaving a room full of confused faces behind her.

XXX

She ran through the town streets, not bothered that people stopped and stared at her. "I bet Sonic rejected one of her proposals again!" Amy heard a little boy snigger in the crowd. She stopped outside a shop to catch her breath when she noticed her reflection in the shop window: her hair was frizzy, her dress was dirty and the mascara she had put on especially for the occasion had stained her face. Off in the distance she saw Sonic, so she decided to confront him. "God dammit!" muttered Sonic, as he saw Amy running up to him, probably wanting a hug, he thought wrongly. He turned to run away.

"Come back here Sonic The Hedgehog!" shouted Amy, as she watched her hero flee from her, "You bastard!" she screamed and broke down into tears. She thought she saw Sonic stop for split second when the word 'bastard' left her lips, but maybe it was just her imagination. She fell to her knees, picked up a nearby rock and through it in the direction the blue blur went, then and there she vowed that she would have nothing to do with that ungrateful cobalt blue hedgehog ever again!

That was 7 years ago now and she and Sonic had remained friends, however there was always a sense of awkwardness around the two...

**A/N: Ok, so that was a flashback from 7 years in the past, when Amy was 12 and it was Sonic's 16****th**** birthday. Now this is Sonic's 22****nd**** birthday (for real this time) and Amy would technically be 18, as her 19****th**** birthday would be in September, so yinnah. I'll shut up now, enjoy!**

"Surprise!" cheered Sonic's group of close friends, as he entered the city hall through the double doors to the party that he never had all them years ago.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sonic in surprise, "You guys done this for me?"

"Actually it was all Amy..." replied Rouge, being cautious of what she said, knowing the awkward situation between the two.

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

'I should probably say something,' thought Sonic. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"So," began Knuckles, "Let's get this party started!"

XXX

A few hours had passed and the party was in full swing, however there was also something nagging at the back of everyone's mind. That was the plain fact that this would be the last time that they would all be together, for a while at least. Tails was going to Kontopia to make and repair some of the fastest jets in the world, Knuckles and Rouge were going on a honey moon all around the world, Vector, Espio and Charmy had important business at the Chaotix detective agency at the moment, which they couldn't abandon, Shadow was in charge of guarding the Master Emerald, while Knuckles was away, at Angel Island, Cream was helping her mother, Vanilla, with the cafe they owned and Amy was moving far away from Mobius, so that left Sonic alone. Sonic couldn't stand the fact that he would be alone, he hated being bored! He just wished that there was some way that at least one person could stay, even if that person was Amy. That's when he noticed that she was standing next to him, looking up at him with those beautiful, shining jade eyes. Sonic quickly looked around to see if anyone was close by, nobody was. "Thank you Ames," Sonic coughed nervously, "For the party that is." He had just called her Ames; it had been so long since he said that. He was slightly surprised at himself, as was Amy.

"Oh, your welcome," Amy replied, "It was nothing really B, uh, I mean Sonic! Sonic!"... "Shit," she whispered under her breath.

Sonic blinked at her, "B?" he asked.

There was no way out of this one, "It's a... nick name I gave you, seven years ago."

Sonic thought hard, what had happened seven years ago? "What happened seven years ago to make you give me such a peculiar nick name?" he eventually asked her.

"Oh, nothing!" Amy choked, before hurrying into the other room with the rest of her friends.

'What had just happened?' thought Sonic.

XXX  
An hour or so later the party was over and everyone had left the city hall, all apart from Amy. Amy had to stay and clean up the city hall, otherwise she could be fined if it wasn't immaculate. Meanwhile Sonic was heading home, although he couldn't shake the whole 'B' thing. What could that possibly mean? He decided that he had to go and find out, he had to ask Amy! He turned around and sprinted back to the city hall. 20 seconds later he burst through the double doors, "Amy?" he called. No reply. "Amy?" he tried again. Still, no reply. He was starting to get worried, then he heard a small whimper come from the back room, "Amy? Is that you?" he asked. He tried the door handle. Locked. "God dammit, Ames, I'll break this door down if I have to!" Amy was silent on the other side of the wooden door. Sonic had had enough, he stepped back to take a run up and with some force the door opened up to reveal a heartbroken Amy. Sonic stood there shocked for a few seconds before bending down and comforting her, "Ames, what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she whispered,

"Amy, tell me what's wrong!" Sonic insisted,

"I'm fucking fine!" she cried. Sonic jumped back a bit, he had never seen Amy like this before. That was when he noticed she was holding something in her right hand; he slowly eased it out of her fingers and looked at the card she had been holding. It was a blue birthday card which read: 'Happy 16th birthday', on the front in big red letters. Inside, a 12 year old Amy had wrote: 'Happy birthday Sonikku, hope you have a great day! I have a special surprise for you later on! Love You Lots, Amy Rose.'

Sonic couldn't remember receiving this card, well he mustn't of if Amy had it, but why had she never given it to him? Sonic decided to focus on one thing at a time, "Ames," he began, "What was the surprise?"

Amy hesitated before replying, "Your surprise birthday party," she answered calmly.

"But, I never had a birthday party for my 16th," said Sonic, confused.

"That's because you never showed up! That's because you had 'better things to do.' That's because you would 'rather stick pins in your eyes, as it would be a lot less painful then one of my stupid hugs!'" she screamed at him.

Sonic was silent.

"That's because you're a bastard!" she cried. Bastard? That's what B meant... she had referred to him as a bastard for all these years. She hated him, she truly hated him, and he couldn't stand it!

"You're right," he began. Amy looked up into his emerald eyes which were filled with sorrow and regret. "I am a bastard. A stupid bastard, who could never see how amazing that girl was until it was too late."

"That girl?"

"Yes, that girl. That wonderful girl who's hair was always perfect, who's dress swayed cutely in the wind,"

Amy thought of all Sonic's admirers and lowered her head, however Sonic lifted up her chin, so they were face to face, "That girl who's eyes sparkled so brightly they could blind a man, that girl who, although she had suffocating hugs, put all her love in what she believed in, that little 8 year old girl who was once saved from metal Sonic on Little Planet... Do you know who that girl is, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Her eyes widened, "Me?" she asked,

"No, Sally," Sonic teased, however the look on Amy's face showed she didn't understand, "Joke! Joke!" he quickly said,

Amy hit him playfully, "Don't do that," she said in a quiet voice, "I thought you were being serious,"

"Sorry," said Sonic. "Amy?" he asked,

"Hm?" she replied,

Sonic and Amy were still face to face and Amy could feel Sonics minty breath on her face, "Do you mind if I try something?" asked Sonic. Amy shook her head. She looked so innocent and cute, although the mascara running down her face kind of spoiled the image, so Sonic licked his thumb and wiped it away, "You're so beautiful Amy Rose," he whispered in her ear, before cupping her face with his hand and stroking her cheek softly, "I-I think that I love you," he said and before she had a chance to reply he pressed his lips against hers. Amy was startled at first, but soon joined in the magical kiss and deepened it even further. Sonic soon felt Amy's tongue against his lips, begging entrance into his mouth, Sonic excepted the invitation and soon their tongues were involved in some sort of forbidden dance in this kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Finally Amy broke the kiss and pulled away, "I love you too, Sonikku." Sonic smiled a wide smile, showing his fangs,

"Always," he said,

"Always," she replied.

**There you have it! My Sonamy Birthday Fanfic for Sonic's birthday! Yay!**

**Yeah, as you'll probably be able to tell I didn't use anything from the Big Bang Theory and the story line is totally and completely all mine! (I'm so proud of myself! XD)**

**OK, so R&R and Follow and stuff. Also thank you for reading this!**

"_**I love you Amy Rose, Always!" – Sonic The Hedgehog, Episode 52, Sonic X**_


End file.
